minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden Nakazora
'Raiden Nakazora's Biography ' Raiden was a young demon wizard hailing from Minecraftia, who served as an apprentice to the Wizard Fumblemore at Oak Town. He left after finishing his training to avoid explosive incidents (referring to Fumblemore's love for explosives), while serving his new master who later exiled him for a violation of the arcane arts for using dark magic, which resulted in him being banished and left to survive in the wilderness, he found refuge in a small settlement, unable to provide food and shelter for himself he resulted to cannabalism and soul devouring, he is known to have killed a hundred of the settlements reisdents and ended up becoming a kishin, which drove him to insanity. he later left the settlement to ruins abandoned only leaving a few survivors of the settlement to tell the horrifiying tail. Raiden sought refuge in giant entrance (wormhole) in nearby forest making this his home over time, this gave him the advantage of supplies and materials, and wanders would pass through this area but some are weary to avoid this area to avoid being killed and consumed by him, He also built a tower to look over the forests in minecraftia from intruders that may cross his path, he uses this tower for arcane arts and potion brewery but also for a sniper point to kill hostile mobs from a distance 'Trivia' *He uses his skills in the arcane arts to his advantage like using alchemy and enchanting, he also knows how to survive out in the wild and adapt to the climate, his specialty in weapons are swords, bows, axes and traps *He is also the author of many books one of them to be Of Blood & Love, this could tell us, that he is an ex cultist of Israphel, who was on a mass killing spree in a minecraftian settlement, he does claim he is an ex cultist but denies anything that was based on the book except the fact he left the cult after learning of israphel's true intentions of making raiden suffer and losing his sanity ' *He loves agriculture and architecture but he also enjoys exploring, potion making, teamwork and crafting *He hates spiders because of their speed and sometimes creepers because they blow up his stuff, he doesn't mind endermen, Ghasts, zombies and zombiepig men *He favors the Bow and Sword as his defense, whilst attacking from a distance and close up encounters *He is known to stalk his pray at night but travels around to other towns or settlements so that he is never caught, raiden makes contact with many individuals and gaining their trust, this makes him less unlikely to be spotted around a murder *in a building just nearby and settlement with no poulation on the top flour in a chest conists of a wither mask, chain armour and a syche (hoe) in the shape of a person with the weapon and the book beside it labelled Of Blood & Love, which is his dairy conisting of his origin's and what happened in the nearby settlement before. Category:Characters